Hetalia Ranger: Guardian Signs
by The Blade Of Evil's Bane
Summary: Alfred and Maddie are sent to the Oblivia Region to deal with an evil organization. T for language. There will probably be a few pairings eventually.
1. Chapter 1

~Author's Note~

Hey! Look! Another fanfiction from me! Don't worry, I'm still going to continue working on Arthur's Journey. It's just that the plot bunnies were attacking, and… yeah… I have no excuses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon Ranger.

Chapter One

Two people in green, a male and a female, were flying on small hovercrafts. They were hot on the trail of two pokemon, one blue and white, the other red and white.

"We're so close! We'll totally get promoted if we catch these two!" The male said.

"I know, right! We'll be set for life with them!" Responded the female.

"Stop!" A voice called.

"What was that?" The first person asked. They both turned around to see a person with blond hair, wearing blue clothes, a yellow scarf, a red vest, and red goggles riding on the back of a staraptor.

"Who're you?" The second asked.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! Pokemon Ranger!"

"Pokemon Ranger? Shit!"

"Uh… That's not the only thing to swear about." Said the female. She had turned around to see the two pokemon that they had been chasing fly away.

Her partner turned in time to see them vanish into the distance.

"God dammit! You just cost us a lot!"

"Really? I had no idea." Alfred said sarcastically.

"Don't lie! We're going to take out our anger on you!" The man called a multitude of bird pokemon to attack Alfred.

"Whoa! There's no need for this!" Alfred yelled. "But if you insist…" He turned on his capture styler and skillfully captured them all.

"Did he just pull off a midair capture like it was nothing?"

"How is that possible?"

Alfred laughed. "I'm the hero! I have to have skills like that!"

"Let's see if you can avoid our Plasma Cannons!" The female yelled.

"Say what?" Alfred said. They fired green and purple balls of energy at him. "Shit!" He avoided the lasers the best he could, and came out of the barrage just fine. "Ha! Toss that in your salad!" He taunted.

"Oh crap! The Plasma Cannon's batteries are dead! What do we do now?" The woman said panicking.

"Mine are too! Scaring our targets with all that wild firing probably wasn't the best idea we've ever had…" The man said.

"Let's just hit him!"

"What?" Alfred yelled.

"No! You don't want to do that!" A voice called from behind Alfred. His partner flew down next to him. She had similar hair color as Alfred. She wore a similar outfit as well. "Now you have to deal with two Rangers!"

"Maddie!" Alfred exclaimed, happy that his partner and sister was there.

"Fuck, there's two! Let's bail, there's no way we can win."

"I second that!"

"Hold it!" Yelled an authoritive voice from behind the shady characters. "Now they have the awesome me to help them!" A guy with a red shirt, red eyes, and white hair showed up on a red hovercraft.

"Leader! These two are Pokemon Rangers!"

"No shit. I have eyes you know." He said. "First time I've seen ones that can fly though."

"Weren't expecting that, were you!" Alfred said.

"Shut it. You're just two unawesome aerial Rangers thinking you're awesome with your bright red goggles and yellow scarves!"

"Oh, I'munawesome? I'm way more awesome than you!"

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Enough already!" Maddie yelled.

"Hey! Do you know the consequences for yelling at the awesome me like that? I have the awesomest sport for you!"

"What, hockey?"

"No! Skydiving… With no parachute!" He laughed. "Take that!" He released a stream of energy balls at Maddie.

"Ahhh!" Maddie screamed.

"Maddie!" Alfred yelled as he flew in front of her.

Maddie had braced herself for the impact that she knew was eminent, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the lasers were gone and so was Alfred.

"Huh? What just happened?"

"Your partner just took the fall for you. Literally. He is currently falling headfirst into the ocean." The red guy said.

"What?" She tried to fly down to catch him, but the red guy shot lasers in front of her before she could go get him.

"You seem lucky. I think we'll make you our lucky charm." The two underlings moved their hovercrafts above and below Maddie's staraptor. The person in red flew behind her. "Ok, let's go." He said.

"Alfred!" Maddie screamed as they took her away.

~Author's Note~

I made Alfred a bit serious in this chapter because he had to help Maddie and the two pokemon. No prizes if you guess who they are. So please review! I need to know whether it's good enough to continue or not! I need reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

~Author's Note~

Hey! New chapter! Please enjoy! Thanks to Warrior Chickenz for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own or Hetalia or Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs!

Chapter Two

The falling wasn't that bad at first. Alfred felt like he was flying.

Then he made the mistake of looking down.

"Holy shit! This is going to hurt like hell!" The water was rushing towards him, or rather, he toward it. Alfred managed to straighten his legs before he hit the water so he wouldn't injure himself too badly.

Once he hit the water, he put on his goggles with the device that allowed him to breathe underwater. He felt a really bad pain in his foot, but dismissed it. He had a bigger problem at that time. His styler had gotten a knocked off by the impact.

He swam down after it, catching it when it landed on the seafloor. Alfred noted that there was a strange pattern on the rock where it landed.

It was around that time that the shaking started.

Alfred looked around in confusion, when he saw a large submarine come his way. He tried to swim out of the way, but was pulled away by the strong current.

The submarine surfaced at an island. A hatch opened and an order came out over a loudspeaker. It said, **"Attention Z.Z. Flyer Squad! Our target is Dolce Island! Commence attack now!"** Ten people on hovercrafts emerged from the hatch.

"Alright Pinchers! Let's go!" Said one, addressing the others. "Dolce Island is only inhabited by pokemon! We can do whatever the hell we want and no one is there to stop us!" They flew off to the island.

In the forest on the island, a variety of pokemon were gathered. Marills, bulbasaurs, sunkerns, and pichus were all gathered around a single pichu. He had a little blue ukulele which produced sound when his electrical current passed through it.

However, he was interrupted when he noticed the strange people on flying machines. Pichu started to panic, as did his friends when they noticed. They all ran to hide. Pichu hesitated, so he only had time to jump in a nearby bush to hide.

Three of the people met up where the pokemon just were. One said, "Let's split up! Catch them!"

They all split up and used beams sent from their hands to capture pokemon. As they caught the pokemon, one commented, "It's amazing that we were able to pinch this many pokemon in such a short time. It's all because of these new Control Gauntlets they gave us. It's too bad that we didn't find the pokemon we were looking for. But that means that it's not here, which is important information." He shouted to the others, "Let's head back to the base so that the leader can tell us what a good job we've done!" They all cheered and flew off.

Ukulele Pichu came out of the bush and tried to find his friends. He was distressed because he saw everything that happened from his bush.

Alfred and Maddie were standing in front of a young man with black hair. He said, "Hello, Pokemon Rangers. I've heard a lot about you. I am Professor Honda, the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology. Are you familiar with my work?"

Alfred and Maddie glanced at each other in confusion.

"No matter. I called you here because I have an important mission for both of you."

"What kind of mission?" Maddie asked.

"You have surely heard of this." Professor Honda said. "There is an awful group of people who control pokemon and separate them from their homes. They are the Pokemon Pinchers.

"They used to work independently, but now they are becoming a unified organization. We need to know why. In any case, I want you to head to the Oblivia region, investigate their plans, and try to put a stop to them if necessary."

"Wait! Wait!" Someone called from the entrance to the room. "Let me explain the Oblivia region!" He turned. "I'm Feliciano, head of public relations here at the Union!" He said cheerily.

Professor Honda said, "Feliciano, I can take care of the explanation."

"Please, Professor Honda! Don't take away any of my few responsibilities!"

Professor Honda sighed. "Alright, go ahead."

"Ok!" Feliciano said, again cheery. "It's a place that most of the world has forgotten about."

"Like Canada." Alfred put in.

"Hey!" Maddie said, offended.

Feliciano just continued, "It's a carefree and peaceful paradise!"

Professor Honda said, "That may be the problem. It's so peaceful, we only have one Area Ranger stationed there."

Feliciano said, "The Oblivia region's motto is 'Oblivia, Islands of Ancient Ruins and Legends.' Sounds like an adventure, doesn't it!"

"Indeed. Recently, many archeologists have been visiting these islands. If I ever have time, I would like to visit." Professor Honda turned to Maddie and Alfred. "Listen. Even if it is peaceful, don't let your guard down."

"Now, for the second part of my explanation. There are nine parts in all, so make yourselves comfortable."

"Feliciano, if you are that desperate for work, I can think of something for you, but this mission is urgent!"

"If you are going to give me a job, make it something fun, ok?" Feliciano said.

"Depart for the Oblivia region as soon as possible. Cooperate with pokemon and defend the peace for everyone."

"Yes, sir!" Alfred and Maddie said.

"Let's head to the Oblivia region now, Maddie!" Alfred said, grabbing his sister's hand.

Alfred woke up on a beach, with a throbbing pain in his foot. He sat up, shook off his drowsiness, and checked his foot. It was kind of swollen, but didn't look broken.

His styler alerted him, "Seawater has penetrated the Voice Nav. circuits. Seawater has… the… circuits.

You are currently on Dolce Island… Recovering Voice Nav. Program. Recovering Voice Nav. Program. Recovery almost complete. Recovery of communication functions not possible. Communication with Maddie is impossible.

Alfred started slowly making his way toward the forest near the beach. His injured foot made it a little difficult. He listened to the Voice Nav. as he went. In doing so, he learned that he was on Dolce Island in the Oblivia region. It was uninhabited by people, and the closest inhabited island was Renbow Island to the north.

He entered the forest and found a Pichu with a blue ukulele pacing back and forth. When he caught sight of Alfred, he got angry and prepared to attack.

Alfred quickly got out his styler and got the message across that he didn't want to hurt him.

Pichu got out his ukulele and began to 'play' for Alfred, when a voice from behind Pichu said, "Pichu! You're okay, aru!"

Alfred was started by this, but Pichu went toward the long-haired man. "Hmm? Where are all of your Pichu friends, aru?" He asked Pichu.

"Pichuu…"

"Don't know, aru? Who were those people on those UFOs anyway? I was far away and couldn't see very well, aru. But what were they trying to do, chasing pokemon around anyway?" He noticed Alfred. "Oh, look! A Pokemon Ranger, aru!"

"Hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

"I'm Yao Wang, the master shipbuilder from Renbow Island. There's not many places higher than this on the island, so if there was a tsunami, there would be many pokemon in danger. To be safe, I'm always building small boats for the pokemon that can't fly or swim, aru."

"Pichu!" Ukulele Pichu took out his ukulele and started to play.

"Seems like Ukulele Pichu likes you! I threw together that ukulele one day with leftover wood. It can't really play, aru. But it's a great toy for Pichu."

Pichu continued to play with his ukulele. "By the way, have you ever seen a UFO, aru?" Yao asked.

"UFO? Where? Aliens are fucking awesome!" Alfred exclaimed.

~Author's Note~

So yeah, Italy is Murph, China is Booker, and Japan is Professor Hastings. Ukulele Pichu is still freaking adorable! So cute! Review please!


End file.
